


show you off

by meilun



Series: camboy jaehwan [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Camboy Jaehwan, Dom/sub Undertones, Humor, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilun/pseuds/meilun
Summary: Jaehwan had just snuck a hand under the hem of his shirt to rub at his cock when he paused, his attention grabbed by something off screen, his eyes going wide with surprise before the camera was tilted down a bit.“Really?” he asked breathlessly.“Strip,” someone commanded in a low, firm voice.“Ohno,” Wonshik groaned, tipping his head back against the couch for a moment to collect himself. That was Sanghyuk’s voice. This wasn’t how his shameful jerk off session was supposed to go.





	show you off

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "camboy jaehwan 3: the sanghyukening." it took every ounce of self-restraint i have to keep myself from actually titling it that. 
> 
> i'd recommend reading at least sharing is caring first for some context, but if you're just here to nut, knock yourself out and nut to your heart's content.

It was the week before finals, and Wonshik was shuffling down an aisle in the library, hoping to find an empty desk so he could attempt to cram an entire semester’s worth of information into his defeated, sleep-deprived mind. Or at least open his textbooks and stare at them and later be able to convince himself that, well, at least he tried. Unfortunately, it seemed that everyone else had the same idea. Every desk was occupied by frazzled looking students clutching energy drinks and cups of coffee. He was pretty sure he could hear sobbing in the distance.

Wonshik was about to give up, go home, maybe have a cold slice of pizza, and sadsturbate over the inevitable decline of his gpa. He turned on his heel and immediately ran into what felt like a tree.

It was Sanghyuk, who smiled when he realized who bumped into him and, more importantly, who was abandoning a much sought-after desk. Wonshik’s first thought was _oh thank god_ , followed immediately by _I saw his dick when we spit-roasted his boyfriend last Friday_. 

Sanghyuk greeted him with a casual “hey, what’s up?” and Wonshik scrambled to come up with an answer that wasn’t _not much, I’ve just been desperately jerking off to our weird threesome so much all weekend I’m worried that I might have developed carpal tunnel syndrome_. 

“Good,” he replied, belatedly realizing that “good” wasn’t an answer to “what’s up?” He cringed.

Sanghyuk laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “It’s okay to feel awkward, man.”

“Awkward? Pfft, it’s cool, bro. We had a threesome, so what?” Wonshik attempted to ever-so-casually lean against the desk, but his hand missed it entirely. Instead, he stumbled, knocking his hip hard into the corner of the desk. He hissed, struggling upright, face red and turning redder still when he realized he had just said _we had a threesome_ in the middle of the library. 

“I’ve got class, but let’s grab coffee tomorrow, yeah?” Sanghyuk shouldered his backpack and paused as he turned to leave. “Oh, and Jaehwan wanted me to tell you hi.”

“Cool,” Wonshik croaked weakly, his hand hovering in the air in an awkward wave.

Once Sanghyuk was gone, Wonshik flopped into his recently abandoned chair, covered his face, and made a pathetic little whimpering sound into his hands. 

A girl a couple desks down shushed him.

He didn’t want to pick a fight with someone who more than likely overheard him talking about his dick’s social life, so he cracked open his world history textbook and lay face down in it, hoping to either absorb the information via osmosis or suffocate himself before he flunked out of college.

Hours later, after he’d studied a little bit, cried a little bit, and dissociated a lot, he dragged himself home. He’d just walked in the door when an alarm went off on his phone. Pathetic and indescribably horny, he had set it months ago as a recurring reminder that Jaehwan was about to stream.

His first instinct was to pull out both his laptop and his dick, assuming his position at his masturbation station, but he hesitated. After the whole threesome thing, it was probably weird to still tune into Jaehwan’s stream, but, he reasoned, he was a paying subscriber. It would be wasteful if he, a broke college student, didn’t take advantage of something he’d already paid for. 

So there he sat, sad and broke and bare-assed on his sad second-hand couch in his sad studio apartment, his sad dick in hand. 

Wonshik was already half chub by the time the broadcast started. Jaehwan hadn’t even done anything yet, but Wonshik’s dick didn’t care, not when he had the memory of kissing Jaehwan’s plush lips and coming in his tight ass. 

Jaehwan was just sitting there cross-legged in a t-shirt that hung too large on his slender frame, pulling dumb, cutesy faces that made Wonshik’s heart do a funny little swoop. Jaehwan’s shirt threatened to slide off his shoulder, exposing his delicate collarbone, and Wonshik wondered idly if he was wearing Sanghyuk’s shirt. 

The viewer count rose higher and Jaehwan got a little more coy, responding to more suggestive questions and requests, biting his lips and lifting the hem of his shirt to teasingly show the outline of his cock in his obnoxiously patterned cheetah print boxer briefs.

Jaehwan had just snuck a hand under the hem of his shirt to rub at his cock when he paused, his attention grabbed by something off screen, his eyes going wide with surprise before the camera was tilted down a bit. 

“Really?” he asked breathlessly.

“Strip,” someone commanded in a low, firm voice. 

“Oh _no_ ,” Wonshik groaned, tipping his head back against the couch for a moment to collect himself. That was Sanghyuk’s voice. This wasn’t how his shameful jerk off session was supposed to go. 

When he looked back at the screen, Jaehwan was rushing to comply, tugging the shirt over his head and shimmying out of his underwear in a matter of seconds, leaving them in a pile on the floor. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, his normal easy confidence gone, replaced with something quieter and more subdued. He curled in on himself slightly, his arms crossed as if he were cold.

Sanghyuk approached him, though Wonshik couldn’t see above his shoulders. Jaehwan’s attention was fully fixed on Sanghyuk as he drew near, his head turning and tipping back to maintain eye contact the closer Sanghyuk got. Sanghyuk pulled at Jaehwan’s arms until they fell to his sides to grip the bedspread. He trailed his hand lightly from Jaehwan’s navel to his chin, holding it in a gentle grip as he brushed his thumb across Jaehwan’s lips.

“Get on your knees.” 

Jaehwan scrambled to obey, dropping onto the floor and shuffling forward on his knees, and Wonshik winced, practically feeling the rug burn on his own knees. Jaehwan’s hands reached for Sanghyuk’s fly, but Sanghyuk caught his wrists in a firm grip.

“Did I say you could touch?” Sanghyuk’s voice was low, dangerous, and Jaehwan stared up at him, gnawing on his lip nervously, wincing and letting out a little _ah_ when Sanghyuk tightened his grip.

Sanghyuk released his hold and combed his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair fondly, and Jaehwan leaned into it, basking in the attention like a spoiled pet. 

“Do you want my cock?” Sanghyuk asked sweetly, scratching lightly at Jaehwan’s scalp.

Jaehwan’s mouth fell open but no sound came out. He just nodded.

Sanghyuk’s fingers curled into a fist, yanking at his hair, pulling a weak moan from Jaehwan. 

“I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes,” Jaehwan rasped, his voice hoarse as if his throat had already been stuffed full of cock. “ _Please_.”

Sanghyuk pet his cheek softly with his free hand. “Good boy.” 

He pulled away from Jaehwan to unbutton his jeans and unzip his fly. He was going commando, and Wonshik realized with a jolt that Sanghyuk was still in the same clothes he’d been wearing when they ran into each other in the library.

Sanghyuk pulled his cock out, already half hard. His hand cradled the back of Jaehwan’s head, careful not to block the camera’s view as he guided Jaehwan to his cock. Jaehwan didn’t need much guidance—he was practically gagging for it, his mouth open from the time Sanghyuk pulled his dick out.

Jaehwan took him into his mouth, slow at first, taking his time. He suckled at the head before taking in as much as he could. As he pulled off Sanghyuk’s now full dick, he hummed, a pleased little sound the mic only barely managed to pick up. He looked up at Sanghyuk through his eyelashes, pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of his cock before taking him back into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and steadily bobbing his head. _This is what his lips were made for_ , Wonshik thought fervently, fixated on the slow slide of Jaehwan’s pretty lips up and down Sanghyuk’s cock, the press of his nose to Sanghyuk’s neatly trimmed pubic hair, the obscene sounds coming from his tinny laptop speakers.

“That’s enough,” Sanghyuk said coolly, pulling Jaehwan off by his hair. Jaehwan’s mouth still hung open, lips shining with saliva, panting slightly. “Get on the bed. Hands and knees.” 

Jaehwan scrambled up onto the bed and got onto all fours, nibbling on his lip as he faced his audience, glancing at the camera for the first time since Sanghyuk entered the scene.

“Ah-ah,” Sanghyuk scolded. “Turn around so your fans can see what they’re here for.”

Jaehwan awkwardly turned himself around on his hands and knees until his ass was towards the camera, and Wonshik groaned, remembering the feel of it under his hands, how red it turned as he spanked him.

“Isn’t he pretty?” Sanghyuk murmured, his hands sliding appreciatively across Jaehwan’s ass. Sanghyuk’s hands spread his cheeks apart to show him off. His finger brushed across Jaehwan’s entrance, pink and pretty and hairless. God bless 1080p. 

“Don’t move.” Sanghyuk fetched the lube, slicking his cock casually, spreading the excess on his fingers. He trailed two fingers between Jaehwan’s cheeks, humming appreciatively as he pressed a couple into Jaehwan.

“You’re still pretty loose from earlier, aren’t you?” Sanghyuk pushed his fingers deeper. “You were desperate for it, weren’t you?”

Jaehwan whimpered and tried to cant his hips backwards but Sanghyuk held him in place with a hand on his hip.

Sanghyuk tutted. “You’re such a slut. Should I tell your fans about how you rode my cock earlier? How you whined and moaned and begged for it?”

“ _Please_ —”

“Please what?” 

“Please fuck me,” Jaehwan whined, high and needy. “I want—”

“Turn around,” Sanghyuk ordered, stepping away from Jaehwan with a quick slap on the ass. “Face the camera.”

Jaehwan shuffled around until he could stare into the camera, his lip bitten red, pupils blown wide, and Wonshik moaned, gripping the base of his dick in a tight, desperate squeeze, entirely unprepared for how wrecked Jaehwan looked already. Sanghyuk climbed onto the bed behind him, jeans and shirt still on, his face still offscreen. He took a moment to slide his hand down Jaehwan’s spine, to grope his ass and spread him open with his thumbs as if he were admiring his own work. 

Slowly, almost gently, Sanghyuk pushed into Jaehwan, and Jaehwan let out a pretty, pleased sound that went right to Wonshik’s dick.

For as carefully as he started, Sanghyuk immediately set an unforgiving pace, fucking him hard and fast, his hands gripping Jaehwan’s hips tight as he pulled him back onto his dick. The slap of skin on skin and Jaehwan’s needy moans took Wonshik back to Friday night when he was the one fucking Jaehwan, pulling those sounds from his lips with every thrust of his hips. He groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, taking a deep, calming breath and trying to keep himself from coming too soon. 

Jaehwan made a startled sound, and Wonshik’s eyes shot open to see Sanghyuk pulling Jaehwan up against his chest. He couldn’t see Jaehwan’s face, but the view he had was incredible. It was obscene, Jaehwan’s thighs spread and his cock bouncing with every thrust of Sanghyuk’s hips. Sanghyuk’s arm wrapped around his chest, and Jaehwan curled his hands around his forearm like he was hanging on for dear life, whimpering as Sanghyuk’s free hand trailed over Jaehwan’s stomach, raking blunt nails over soft skin.

“Why are you acting so shy?” Sanghyuk cooed, more for the camera than for Jaehwan. “This is what you like, isn’t it? Showing yourself off?”

Sanghyuk’s hand traveled down, wrapping around Jaehwan’s cock, his grip firm and his hand moving relentlessly fast. Jaehwan cried out, grabbing Sanghyuk’s wrist in a tight hold that did nothing to slow his hand down.

“Please,” he begged, his voice shaky and desperate, “stop—I’m gonna come—”

“Then come.”

And Jaehwan did, spilling over Sanghyuk’s fist and moaning like it was wrung out of him, the sound strained and ragged as his chest heaved and his thighs trembled, his nails digging hard into Sanghyuk’s arm. Sanghyuk barely gave him a moment to recover before dropping Jaehwan back down onto his hands. Jaehwan’s arms shook under the sudden weight, and, still trembling from his orgasm, he dropped onto his elbows, pressing his face against the covers with a sob.

Sanghyuk hauled him up by his hair. “They paid for you,” he hissed. “Look at them.” 

Jaehwan’s face was flushed with exertion, maybe with embarrassment, and his gaze was unfocused, teeth sinking hard into his bottom lip. It seemed like he couldn’t even put on a show anymore. He whimpered with every hard thrust of Sanghyuk’s hips, growing erratic now as he chased his own orgasm.

It did Wonshik in, his laptop wobbling precariously on his knees as he fucked up into his fist and came harder than he thought he’d be able to after his weekend alone with his left hand. His laptop started to tip and, using the two brain cells he still had available, he reached out and caught it, smearing come across his keyboard. 

He swore breathlessly and made a mental note to remove the black lights from his studio. 

On screen, Sanghyuk was still fucking Jaehwan hard and fast, and Wonshik almost regretted coming so soon.

“Tell me what you want,” Sanghyuk panted, all his composure gone.

“Your come,” Jaehwan gasped. “I want you to come inside me—please—”

And that’s all it took before Sanghyuk was moaning, swearing, rutting against Jaehwan as he rode out his orgasm. He took a moment to catch his breath, his hand smoothing gently over Jaehwan’s back as if to praise him before he pulled out of Jaehwan with a groan.

“Show them,” Sanghyuk said. “Turn around and show them who you belong to.”

Jaehwan unsteadily turned himself around on his hands his knees before pressing his face against the sheets, spreading himself open with his hands, showing the camera as Sanghyuk’s come dribbled out of him. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as his fingers slid between his cheeks and he sunk three fingers into his ass as if to push Sanghyuk’s come back in. 

“Say goodnight to your fans.” Sanghyuk climbed off the bed, jeans still agape, and once again disappeared off screen.

Jaehwan mumbled “g’night” into the bedspread, still three fingers deep in himself, and Wonshik could hear Sanghyuk laughing as the feed cut out. 

Dazedly, Wonshik grabbed a handful of tissues from his coffee table to clean both himself and his laptop off. He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring into middle distance, not convinced his brain didn’t at least partially shoot out his dick. Whatever information he’d managed to cram in his head at the library was surely gone now. 

Goodbye, college degree. 

Hello, carpal tunnel syndrome.

He jumped as his phone began to vibrate obnoxiously on the coffee table and, fumbling for it, he hoped it wasn’t his mom or his sister or someone else he’d feel shame talking to while sitting buck naked on his couch with a fistful of jizzy tissues. 

It was a text. 

From Sanghyuk.

> hey man coffee at noon sound good?

Wonshik stared at the message for a moment. Part of him—the dumb, socially awkward part of him—wanted to be like, _coffee sounds great and btw congrats on a job well done, bro. you really railed your boyfriend like a boss. super hot, dude._

Instead he went with something simple.

> yeah noon works

Wonshik just had to pray his brain would work the next day and keep him from saying anything about the stream or his mild—okay, _moderate_ dick envy in the middle of the campus Starbucks. 

His phone buzzed again.

> oh btw jaehwan says he hoped you liked the show tonight

Wonshik bit his fist and made a panicked noise akin to that of a tea kettle. He could lie or ignore the message. Sanghyuk probably wouldn’t bring it up the next day. But Jaehwan was clearly fishing for praise, and Wonshik was too weak to deny him. He decided to go with a relatively neutral, succinct response like _it was good_ or _i enjoyed it_ , but when he looked down at his phone, he found that his lizard brain and traitorous fingers had already sent a response.

> quality deposit in the spank bank bro

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, you can find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/meiluuun)
> 
> thanks for reading, and i'd love to hear what you thought ♡


End file.
